Through the Fire and the Flames
Through the Fire and the Flames is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Legend tells of a flame, a fire that has been raging since the beginning of time. It cannot be put out. Within the heart of the fire lies a treasure. Many people throughout the ages have tried, but none have succeeded. There are three levels of security, each more deadly than the last. "And that's why we're going on a road trip!" Said Noah. "Cool. Go get Ship." Jack said. Noah got Ship and Noah and Jack climbed aboard. They flew off. "Where did you say this flame was?" Asked Jack. "...By the Forge of Creation..." Noah answered. "DUDE! WE NEED PARADOX TO DO THIS!" Jack yelled. "Not necessarily." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Clockwork!" The headpiece on Clockwork started glowing and spinning. Ship started glowing and flew way faster. Noah stopped and they were there. Noah reverted back. The flame was a star just outside the Forge. "Let's go." Noah said. "Ship, we'll call for you." Noah transformed. "Heatblast!" Jack absorbed some of Ship's skin. Noah and Jack jumped down to the flame. They landed. There was a maze of fire. "I take it this is Level One security." Said Jack. "Yeah. Let's split up. We can cover more ground. If you find an exit, call me will your Plumber Badge." Said Noah. Noah went one way and Jack went another. Each way was a dead end. Noah and Jack tried about 60 different paths but they all lead to dead ends. "Wait...I wonder..." Noah transformed. "Big Chill!" Noah fazed through the flames. His idea worked, so he went to Jack. He grabbed Jack, made him intangible, and fazed through the fire maze. He ended up in another section. Noah dropped Jack on the ground. Suddenly, two gigantic fire beings came up from the ground. "Level 2?" Jack said. "Level 2." Noah replied. "Just checking." Said Jack. Jack absorbed the fiery ground and ran up to Fire Guy #1 and morphed his hand into a mace. He smashed his foot, but Fire Guy 1 kicked Jack away. Noah flew up to Fire Guy #2 and breathed ice at him. It had no effect and Fire Guy 2 flicked Noah away. Noah transformed. "Ultimate NRG! I bet these guys have never seen an evolved Prypiatosian-B before!" Noah shot energy beams at Fire Guy 2, which seemed to actually have an effect. "Cool story bro." Jack said. Jack morphed his hand into a Slam Cannon (lol) and launched a piece of fire at Fire Guy 1. It knocked him down. "Gen Rex ripoff! But impressive I must say." Said Noah. Fire Guy 2 shot fire at Noah who absorbed it. Noah grew to the size of Fire Guy 2 and punched him in the face. Jack jumped up on Fire Guy 1's head and absorbed some of his energy. He shot it out as fire at Fire Guy 1. He knocked him out. Noah shot one large blast at Fire Guy 2 and knocked him out too. "Let's go before they regain consciousness!" Jack said. Noah and Jack sped off through more flames. They got to the heart where there were no more flames. Noah reverted back. "Where's Level 3 security? Was it a myth?" Jack asked. "No." Said Noah. "I already took care of it." Came a voice. Noah and Jack looked in awe as Albedo came out of the shadows. "Albedo! How did you get here and past the flames!?" Noah said. "With my fire proof amulet, a battle robot, and a speedy spaceship, anything is possible." Said Albedo. Albedo ran towards Noah and punched him in the face. Jack grabbed him and slammed him on the ground, but suddenly Albedo morphed into a giant serpent. "That's not Albedo! It's the third level of security!" Called Noah. "By the looks of it, it can change appearance and powers!" The serpent whipped Jack away into Noah. The serpent then turned into a To'kustar. Noah transformed into one as well. "Way Big! Noah and the To'kustar stood off. Noah punched the To'kustar in the face and threw him by the horn. The To'kustar kicked Noah and shot a cosmic ray at him. Before Noah could get coordinated again, he got kneed in the stomach and punched to the ground. Noah uppercutted the To'kustar and shot a cosmic ray. "Jack! His weak spot is his horn! Attack it!" Said Noah. "I'll distract him!" Jack jumped up to the To'kustar's horn and morphed his hand into a blade. He cut the horn off. The To'kustar turned into a little stick figure guy and turned to dust. Noah reverted back. Noah and Jack walked to the treasure. "TREASURE!" Jack and Noah screamed. They opened the treasure chest and it was...a $5 iTunes gift card... "WHAT!?!?" "We came all this way for a freaking gift card!?" Noah fainted. Jack dragged Noah and they flew away on Ship. When they left, Albedo appeared from behind the chest. "Lucky me I got the real treasure. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Albedo said. Albedo teleported away. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Ship Aliens *Clockwork *Heatblast *Big Chill *Ultimate NRG *Way Big Villains *Fire Guys *Shapeshifter *Albedo (Cameo) Trivia *Noah and Jack can now buy something for $5 at iTunes. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes